Snow
by Salazar's Serpent
Summary: Forgotten. Abandoned. Dead. The three stages of Harry Potter's short life. Eight years later, a new boy shows up at Hogwarts, a boy with many powers. Get ready Wizards, for Jack Frost has come to Hogwarts. And he will show this world just how cold he can be.
1. Forgotten

Albus Dumbledore looked at the two children in the cribs. They were almost identical. Almost. For young Nicolas was the spitting image of his father. While Hadrian, the elder twin, had his mother's green eyes.

Hadrian, though the eldest, even if it was only by a few minutes, was smaller, but just barely. Scars mared the faces, Nicolas' one strange. Had Dumbledore looked to the floor, he would have seen the still hot lightning bolt charm on the ground. But he did not. And his decision scarred the Wizarding community forever.

On Nicolas' forehead, a lightning bolt shaped scar, still bright red, rested there, small droplets of blood running down his face. Yet Hadrian's scar was horrible. A jagged cut slashing across his right eye, coming to end on his right cheekbone.

Dumbledore turned around to the children's parents, Lily and James Potter. The words he spoke destroyed the Potter's lives. He picked up one of the children and spoke.

"This is the Boy-Who-Lived."

* * *

Five years later, a child looked out of his floor-to-ceiling windows as he sat on the windowsill. He watched as his father played with his brother in the backyard, feeling the ache in his heart return.

It happened everytime he saw his family, looking perfect as always. He heard his mother call out to the Potter's in the backyard, "James, Nick, dinner time! Sirius and Remus will be here soon, so we have to hurry."

With a sigh, the boy heaved himself up off of windowsill and walked downstairs, sitting down in his chair. His family entered the room, not even noticing him as they spoke.

His mother placed a plate of chicken in the center of the table, as well as a bowl of peas and carots. The boy loaded his plate before taking his plate and walking back to his room, family unnoticing.

He finshed his dinner quickly, hoping to have a shower before his godfather and Sirius came over. He grabbed a towel and stripped before turning on the shower and walking in. The boy sighed in relief as the hot water cascaded over back, relishing in the feeling of the knots in his muscles becoming undone. He sat down on the shower floor, resting his head against the wall. Slowly opening his unconsiously closed eyes, he grimaced as he looked down at his body. Tall and rather musculer for a five year old, yet he did not like it at all. Oh, how he wished he was hsi brother, showered in praises and love. But that would never happen. Because he was just a boy. Just a child. Just Harry.

* * *

An hour later, Sirius and Remus aparated into Potter Manor, giant smiles on their faces. "Uncle Moony! Uncle Padfoot!" Nick yelled in glee, jumping on his godfather and 'Uncle Moony'.

An hour later, Harry crept down the stairs, sinking into the shadows. He was thirsty and there were no cups upstairs, so he had to get one form the kitchen. He grabbed a cup and poured himself some water, thinking of what had just happened. He had just walked past his family. And they hadn't even noticed he wasn't with them.

Harry shook his head, refeusing to cry. His family hated him. Plane as that. If they did, they wouldn't force him to take care of himself. They would notice him. They would care for him.

Harry sighed and grabbed his glass before once again sinking into the shadows and walking out of the kitchen. He was about to climb the stairs to his room when he heard Remus say, "Hey, where is Harry?"

The elder Potter twin froze at his name, his hands shacking. Someone _had _noticed him! He was about to walk into the room when Sirius said, "Moony, are you okay? Whos Harry?" Harry's eyes widened as he stood in the doorway, staring at Sirius in shock. They still hadn't noticed him. Untill the glass slipped from his hand. It smashed on the wood floor, glass and water spraying the ground. Harry's family looked at him, as did Remus and Sirius.

Remus looked at Harry sadly and stood up, "Harry..." He took a step forwards but stopped when Harry shook his head. The five year old with green eyes whispered just loud enough for everyone to hear, "You really did forget me..."

Harry shook his head again before turning around and running out of the room and Potter Manor all together, ignoring Remus' cries to wait. Harry ran and ran, not stopping until he slipped on a piece of ice. It was winter, Harry's favorite time of year. The time where he could simply disappear into the forest, where they would never find him, him and Aria, his Phoenix friend.

He crawled over to the big oak tree, _his _big oak tree. The one where he first met Fawkes, when he had climbed to the top and watched the sun set. He did the same thing then, climbing and climbing until he was thirty feet off the ground, before slinging his legs over and sitting on a rather thick branch. His back was against the tree, his right leg tucked up to him and the left one hanging off of the branch.

Harry simply stared out over the forest, mesmerized by the blanket of white crystaline snow that coated _his _forest. His home. The five year old let out a humourless chuckle, finaly feeling the cold against his skin, "Look at me now Aria. I'm alone. All alone. Nobody cares. What is stopping me from simply dropping off this branch? Nothing. Absolutley nothing. But I won't. I won't give in. I am Harry Potter. I am unbreakable. But this time, I will not survive. And I'm okay with that."

Another cold laugh and Harry climbed down the tree. Instead of walking back to the Manor, the five year old sat down in the snow, wrapping his arms around his knees. In a beutiful voice, the child started to sing.

_Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll look up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"Isn't something missing?"_

_You won't cry for my absence, I know -_  
_You forgot me long ago._  
_Am I that unimportant...?_  
_Am I so insignificant...?_  
_Isn't something missing?_  
_Isn't someone missing me?_

**(Song is Missing by Evanescence)**

His mind numbed. His heart slowed. His lips turned blue. And for the first time in a year, Harry Potter let a tear flow. He gave a lazy smile. He was leaving. Disappearing. Going home. Maybe he would see Aria again someday. He hoped so. She was his only friend after all.

He faintly heard his godfather's voice. He barely felt Remus grab Harry's shoulders. But he did feel and hear Remus. He gave his godfather a final smile, "Hey Moony? Do you think I'll get to see grandma?" And Harry Potter's eyes closed for a final time.

* * *

Remus felt numb. He couldn't find his godson around the house. That only left the forest. The snowy, freezing cold forest. Remus eyes widened, his godson could die!

Remus tore out of the house, using his wolf nose to pick up Harry's barley lingering scent. It was light, but it was there none-the-less. As remus got closer to a rather large oak tree, he started to hear quite sing, but it was getting louder as he neared the oak.

Remus burst into a clearing, the one with the oak in the center. And there, sitting at the base of the oak, legs tucked in, sat his godson, singing in a beutiful voice.

Remus ran towards his godson, eyes widening when he saw how pale Harry was. "Harry!" He yelled, grabbing hs godson and holding him close. Remus looked into the face of his godson, just as Harry looked at his godfather.

Harry gave a weak smile, "Hey Moony? Do you think I'll get to see grandma?" Harry asked. Harry to a deep breath before closing his eyes for the final time. He looked peaceful. Happy. And he was. Harry Potter was happy to be remembered.

His skin was snowy white, his lips blue and his hair was a lighter shade of black, more like a grey color. Snow can do many things. It can be played with, molded into shapes and freeze you. But for Harry Potter, snow sent him away. It sent him home. To his winter-wonderland in the forest.

**A.N A little side story I'm working on. I've been reading alot of Wrong-Boy-Who-Lived lately, and in all of them, Harry's brother is arrogent and rude. I'm going to try and make him nice and kind, but not a goody-two-shoes. As for Harry, don't worry, I already have that planned out. Trust me when I say, this will be my best HP story yet. Maybe ever. I've got alot of insperation for this one, personal experiences and some not. For the personal exp, I have 4 brothers. Yeah, I know, alot, next thing you know I'm gonna be George Weasley (I think he dies) and yes I do have a twin. Twinspeak FTW! Back to the subject, my little brother, Mat, acts like a little bitch and throws tantrums to get what he wants. I may or may not have punched him in the face when he broke my first laptop. I did punch him. Really Fucking Hard. BTW hes only 1 year younger than me and I got my 1st laptop when I was 12. I'm 13 now, so he was 11. Little shit now know not to touch my valuable stuff. In all honesty, I would say I hate him, but I would be lying. You can't really hate your younger brother, no matter how much of a dick he is. Oops, sorry for the rant! Anyways, tell me what ayou think in a review and PM ideas for latter in the story if you want (I already have a draft for CH.2! :D).**


	2. Ice Prince

"Are you sure? You have nothing left to teach me?" Jack asked. Rymis, the Ice King, nodded, "Yes Jack. You excel in all of our classes. You can defeat Rayden and Kage in five seconds at least and your tutors tell me that your knowledge even surpasses them."

Jack had snow-white hair, icy blue eyes that looked like royal blue glaciers, pale skin and was rather muscular and tall, standing at a solid 5'7 feet. A bit taller than the average thirteen year old boy.

Jack gave a small smile from his spot kneeling in front of the king, "Thank you father. Your kindness is useful in these times, when Voldemort is on the rise and Hadrian Potter is no longer. But then again, that may be useful. Hadrian was weak, he took it all lying down. He was pathetic. And then you took him in. You changed him, and he is no longer Hadrian Potter. No, I am Jack Frost, son of Rymis Frost, Prince of Ice. And with most of my emotions gone, Voldemort will be easy to kill. It is Dumbledore I am worried about. I can kill him, but I don't want the Wizards to rage war on Frostan."

Rymis nodded, "Yes, I see your point Jack. You will still be going to Hogwarts, but you may take Aria and Ruby with you. But only them."

Jack bowed his head, "Yes father. When do I depart?" Rymis smiled slightly, "Now. You will be teleported onto the train. See you in Heims, Jack."

And with a snap of Rymis' fingers, Jack Frost disappeared in a shower of snow.

* * *

"Jack! What the hell did you do this time?!" Ruby yelled as they landed inside the train compartment. Jack glared at his twin sister, "Shut up Ruby. Father flashed us here for Hogwarts. I still can't believe father is forcing us to go to this... wonderful school." The ice eyed boy sneered.

Aria was about to speak when the compartment door flung open and Nicolas Potter walked in, flanked by Ginerva and Ronald Weasley.

Nicolas raised an eyebrow, "Who are you? You look like you're in my year but I've never seen you before." Jack barely suppressed a snarl, "Transfer students. We're coming from Astralus Academy. Now, if you would like to keep your hand Potter, I think you should drop the Portkey to Dumbledore."

Nick's eyes widened, "How did you know?" Ruby shot him a vicious smile, "We can sense aura, magical and otherwise. For instance, you-" Jack cut off his sister, "Are suffering from a traumatic experience at the moment. You lost a family member on this day. Your brother. Hadrian." Jack's eyes went colder than the Arctic, "Remember this Potter, you got him killed, along with the rest of your idiot family. You are suffering the consequences for your actions. Now leave Potter, before I make you."

Nick growled, "Piss off kid! Harry was amazing and I didn't mean for him to die!"

Jack grinned evilly and sang softly,

"Please, please forgive me,

But I won't be home again.

Maybe someday you'll look up,

And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:

Isn't something missing?

You won't cry for my absence, I know -

You forgot me long ago.

Am I that unimportant...?

Am I so insignificant...?

Isn't something missing?

Isn't someone missing me?

Even though I'm the sacrifice,

You won't try for me, not now.

Though I'd die to know you love me,

I'm all alone.

Isn't someone missing me?

Please, please forgive me,

But I won't be home again.

I know what you do to yourself,

I breathe deep and cry out,

Isn't something missing?

Isn't someone missing me?

And if I bleed, I'll bleed,

Knowing you don't care.

And if I sleep just to dream of you

I'll wake without you there,

Isn't something missing?

Isn't something..."

A tear rolled down Nick's face, "How do you know that song?" Jack's face cleared of emotion, "I was his best friend. The one he told everything to. The shoulder he cried onto when you forgot it was his birthday too. The one who snuck into his room at night to help him cope with no love. I am his older brother in all but blood. His fellow abandoned child. I am the Ice Prince. I am snow. And snow is me."

And with a wave of his hand, Nathan and the Weasleys were in a compartment, where Nick sank to his knees and cried for his older brother.

* * *

"And now, the hat will sing our yearly song."

"Beyond the grave, he was lost.

Found and changed, he is the frost.

A child like him, forgotten by all.

He barely survived after the Dark Lords fall.

Abandoned, betrayed, unnoticed he went.

His five years on Earth finally spent.

Now the Ice Prince of Astralus is here.

Run, run, it is him you should fear.

Students of third year unlike any other.

He was forgotten by all, even his mother.

His young brother lived in love and gold.

But the elder child's destiny was already foretold.

Young he may be, his power is supreme.

His family thinks his return is but a dream.

His strength unbreaking, his power is cold.

He must confront his family, the one of old.

His sister, the shining gem, standing by him then.

After his return to Earth, his family asks when.

I am snow.

And snow is me."

Jack, Ruby and Aria were surprised but hid their shock well. Intense occlumency training was rather helpful. Dumbledore stood in his chair, "Attention! This year, three transfer students from the Astralus Academy of Magic will be entering third year. The Astralus Academy is the most prestigious academy in the world, muggle and magical. While they have the strength and knowledge to be in seventh year, they have asked not to be alienated and join third year. So please welcome Ms. Aria Phoenix, Ms. Ruby Frost and the number one strongest wizard under seventeen in the world, Mr. Jack Silvious Frost."

Minerva Mcgonagall cleared her throat and smiled before reading the parchment of names, "Aana, Sadie." "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Jack tuned Minerva out as she kept reading the list, waiting until she got to the end of the list where their names were.

"Ladies first. Frost, Ruby." A few minutes later, after a bunch of faces including but not limited to anger, happiness, smugness and sadness, the hat yelled out, "RAVENCLAW!"

Ruby shot her brother a wink before jogging off to the Ravenclaw table, but not before setting the hat on the stool.

"Phoenix, Aria." The same thing happened with Aria as it had with Ruby, but Aria's sorting seemed to take a few minutes longer. Finally the hat bellowed, "RAVENCLAW!"

"Frost, Jack."

Murmuring broke out along the tables, "Thats Jack Frost?" "He doesn't look that tough." "I could take him." Jack smirked at their arrogance and let his aura flare, releasing his power for a second. Winds howled, snow fell and icy crystals grew on the floor where Jack stepped. He grabbed the hat off of the stool and plopped it on his head before directing his thoughts to it.

Mind making this quick? I'm hungry. (A.N Jack is bold and the hat is italic) Oh, so you can speak to me properly, not like those other kids! Joy! Well Mr. Frost, I know exactly where to place you. You are smart, but you do not crave knowledge. Brave and humble, but not stupid. Loyal, but to those loyal to you. Cunning, ambition, self-preservation, you obviously belong in "SLYTHERIN!"

Have a good day Mr. Frost. Or should I say Mr. Potter? Never again. (A.N Sorry for the short sorting but I suck at this since for some reason.

* * *

Jack was walking up to his dorm when a voice yelled et him, "Hey Frost! You don't look so tough, I could beat you." Jack turned around slowly, coming face-to-face with Draco Malfoy. "Is that a challenge, Ms. Malfoy?"

Draco's face turned red with anger, "I'm not a girl! And your damn right its a challange!" Jack nodded swiftly, "Very well Ms. Malfoy. A dual in the Great Hall. Now." With a wave of his hands, the students and teachers of Hogwarts were in the Great Hall.

Another wave of his hand and a dueling platform raised out of the ground,. Jack looked at the professors and said clearly, "This is a dual between Draco Malfoy and Jack Frost. Professor Snape, if you would please ref the dual."

Snape nodded and stood before walking over to the dueling platform. Jack walked over to the middle as did Malfoy. A quick bow and they walked back to their sides. Jack raised an eyebrow, "You have the first move Hairspray." Malfoy growled and yelled, "Expelliarmus!" Jack simply stepped to the right and fire two stunners at Malfoy. He blocked one but the other broke through the Protego shield and hit Malfoy in the chest. Malfoy collapsed to the ground and Snape raised his right arm, "Jack Frost is the winner. Now of to your Common Rooms"

* * *

"Well Frost, seeing as you are so good, tell me, what will I get if I add Powdered Root of Asphodel to an infusion of Wormwood?" Snape sneered at the white-haired boy. "With a few more components it creates the Draught of Living Death." He answered frostily. Snape's lip curled, "Where would you look if I tell you to find me a Bezoar?" Jack raised an eyebrow, "In the stomach of a Goat." Snape glared at Jack, "What is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?" Jack rolled his eyes, "They are the same thing, also known as Aconite. Of course, any good Potion's Master would know that."

Nick and Ron chuckled quietly at his answer. Snape's head snapped to them, "Potter!" He barked, "How do I make a Regeneration Potion?" Jack's eyes widened slightly. That was a dark potion. Ooh, Snape was bringing out the big guns now.

Nick lowered his head, "I don't know sir." Snape sneered, "Anybody else?" Jack sighed, "'Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son! Flesh of the servant, willingly sacrificed, you will revive your master. Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe'. That is the incantation for the Potion. As it says, blood of thy enemy, flesh of the servant and bone of the father."

Snape growled at him, "Frost! Detention for knowing a dark potion!"

* * *

Far away, in a world the exact opposite of Frostan, a great orb of fire exploded, revealing a figure. He had pale skin and black hair, with molten red eyes. An evil smile broke onto his face.

"Be ready Jack, for Adrian Blaze has returned. Or should I say Hadrian Potter?" Adrian stretched out his right arm and in a burst of fire, a gold and red scythe with a three foot long blade of molten gold appeared.

And Adrian swung it in an arc, ripping through the air and creating a portal. And with an evil grin, Adrian was gone through the portal, leaving only ashes and the smell of smoke.

Fire Prince Adrian had escaped.


	3. Split Soul

**A.N (IMPORTANT!) I'm sorry guys but I can't do this anymore. As of now, HP and the Founders, HP/PJO Crossover and Strings of Fate are being taken down. I am only focusing on Snow now. Why? Because I don't want to have people PMing me to update a story (its happened. And at 2:00 in the morning! Crazy weirdos). There is other stuff that I won't say but this is the only story I'm working on now.**

* * *

**Five Years Ago, Darklius Cuty, Shadow Dimension**

The streets were a hard place to live and grow up. Or in Robin and Crow Bellum's case, survive. One has to be hard, cold, and strong. The weak did not live. Ever. Robin and Crow made sure of that. Fighting for food was hard enough without the weaklings. One the streets of Darklius City, the were called the Blackwings. The wings of Death, himself.

Crow the warrior.

Robin the survivor.

They had lived on the streets scince they were five, when there father, Mandra left them in an ally. That was where Jay Bellum had adopted the twins. And where the chain began.

Thirteen was a decent age. At least, it was for Crow and Robin. They were ambitious. Fast. Cunning. The qualities of a Slytherin. To bad there was no-such-thing as Slytherin in the Shadow dimension.

They were smart. If you hear something strange, go to it or run. Crow usualy went. Robin usualy got Jay. But for some reason, they both went to the next ally over. And that linked the next part of the chain.

They watched as the black-haired boy, no older than eight, with coal black eyes, fought of two of the most ruthless killers in the city with a knife. The Blades of Night.

Tiger the claw.

Lion the fang.

The boy was getting tired. They could tell. Yet, he surprised the Wings again. With a swift flick of his wrist, the knife was imbeded in Lion's throat. And Lion, in turn, to the concrete wall. A kick to his jaw and Tiger fell, he neck snapped.

The child swiftly looked around as he ripped the knife out of Lion's throat. Robin nodded slightly, 'He's searching for hidden enemies. Good, he's smart.'

Crow stepped out of the shadow's, raising his hands as the boy pointed the knife at him. "Relax kid, I'm not gonna hurt you." He said sothingly. The boy's eyes narrowed but he did not lower the blade.

"You gotta name?" Robin asked as she stepped out beside her brother. The child glared but stayed silent. A black glow enveloped the child. When it was gone, a large Raven shot off of the ground from where the boy had been. He made it a few feet before slowly gliding to the ground and forming back, holding what looked to be a broken right arm. His fight had left him more injured than the Wings thought.

Crow and Robin ran over to him, checking if he was alright. "Hey, you alright?" Robin asked. The boy glared but nodded slowly. "Mind telling us your name? I don't wanna call you kid."

The boy with coal-black eyes glared at Crow, even more so than Robin, but still nodded.

"Riddle. Thanatos Riddle."

* * *

**Same Time, Avion Town, Air Dimension**

"Michael, look at me! Look how high I can go!" The boy of twelve years known as Michael sighed, "Yes Ailin, I can see. Just be carefull. We wouldn't want Mother to have a heart attack, now would we?" Michael said.

Ailin, with all his powers of wind and lightning, was still eight. He was young and tended to look on the bright side of things rather often. The people of Azea, the Air Dimension, loved him. They loved his blonde hair with blue streaks, his tan skin, his vibrant green eyes, everything about him. Being the young Prince of Azea just increased their love of him.

"Hey cousin Michael, lets go get some ice-cream! I'ma get strawberry! Or maybe chocolate? What about vanilla? Or maybe-" Machael cut him off, "Okay cub, lets go. You can choose along the way." With a slight burst of power, Michael rocketed of the ground, floating fifty feet in the air.

Ailin smiled, "Race ya!" And with a sonic boom, Ailin was rocketing through the sky. He was about to decend when something heavy slammed into his side, knocking him and the object out of the air.

He was about to hit the ground when the winds cought him and the object. Ailin opened his unconsiously closed eyes and saw that the object was a boy, with black hair as messy as his blonde, pale skin and glowing red eyes. He seemed to power, with a glowing red aura surrounding him.

"No! The portal!" Ailin looked to the sky and saw a large, swirling, red portal slowly closing. The boy glanced at him, "Sorry kid, but I gotta go." Ailin grabbed his arm, "Wait, what's your name?" The boy seemed to smirk, "My name is Adrian Blaze, Prince of Fire." And with a kick off of the ground, Adrian launched into the sky, with enough power to tear up the concrete ally that they had been placed in by Michael.

Just as Adrian entered the portal, Ailin thought he saw a small beam of ice shoot at Adrian. But the portal closed before he could be sure.

Michael landed beside Ailin, "Ailin, are you alright? Who was that?" Ailin smiled at his cousin, "I'm fine. And he said his name is Adrian Blaze. Prince of Fire."

* * *

**Present Time, Aether Tower, Light Dimension**

"Stand to attention, Order of the Phoenix!" Nurin Dumbledore, the Prince of Light and Dumbledore's blood adopted son barked. The Order members stood from their chairs and bowed to the Prince. "Last night, Severus Snape confirmed it. Voldemort has started an uprising on Earth. He even dares to do it in Britan, where our Earth Base is."

Moody growled, "Well, lets kick his ass then! Nobody touches Britan. Britan is ours! We need it to take over Earth and gain a foothold over the other Dimensions!" Nurin shook his head, "No. My father will take care of him. We will use the 'Boy-Who-Lived' to meet our needs, than we shall destroy him and Voldemort at once. They are to powerfull."

"What about Frost and Blaze? Storm too? They are powerfull in their own right, but together they could be unstopable!" Kingsley asked. Nurin growled, "Forst, oh how I hate him! He sealed me away in that hell-hole, Shadus. Don't worry about Blaze and Frost teaming up though. Remember, Jack sealed him away too. If anything, Blaze will join us. Its Riddle that worries me. Jack, as powerful as he is, doesn't have the juice to take me down again. Riddle though, if he has been trained, he might be able to destroy me. As for Ailin, he is to childish to fight. Remember, he hates hurting people and things."

Arther Weasley slowly raised his hand, "Milord, you are invincible! Only Dumbledore could destroy you!" Nurin growled at Arthur, "Rule no.1 of the Conqeurer's guide to Conquest, Arther. You are never invincible. You way be powerfull, but nothing is invincible. Nothing. Now be silent. Shacklebolt, re-route all magical power to the Power Chamber. I will be going in for some time to absorb enough energy. Mark my words, Voldemort will fall, by my hand or my Father's."

* * *

**Present Time, The Core, Dimensional Centerpiece**

"What is Rymis? I have a school to run!" Dumbledore snapped. Rymis, Jack's father, had gathered the other kings of the Realms for a meeting at the Core.

"Relax Albus, there will be no fightning here." Rymis answered. "And I need to talk to you all about the Princes. Everyone knows of Hadrian Potter right? And how he died?" When the other kings nodded their heads, Rymis continued, "Well, it turns out that Hadrian's soul was split from all of the emotional turmoil. When he died, these emotion's were released. And the Princes were born. Don't you understand? The Princes are Hadrian Potter! They are the different aspects of his soul, gaining strength from all of his emotional distress, even going as far as to create their own bodies! That is why they hate each other, with the exeption of Ailin. Jack is the cold and cunning side, his Slytherin side. Adrian is his pent-up rage and hatred towards the world, combined with his Gryffindor mindset. Thanatos is his scence of justice and good, just as Nurin is his evil and mercilessness. Ailin is his Hufflepuff aspect, always looking on the bright side of things. As it seems, Hadrian's Ravenclaw mindset just wasn't powerful enough to form a body."

Voldemort spoke up, "Is this about the prophecy?" Rymis nodded, "Yes. I fear it is coming to pass, and Hadrian might not live through it." Dumbledore shrugged, "I do not need Nurin to conqeur the Realms."

"It began when Hadrian was five." Rymis growled coldy. "And it will end when he is eighteen. Mark my words Albus. Nurin. Will. Die. And you will soon follow."

* * *

**Present Time, DADA Classroom of Hogwarts, Earth Dimension**

"Alright class, I am now going to release the Boggart. Ron, you will be first." James Potter said. Ron nodded shakily and readied his wand. James opened the cabnet, releasing the Boggart. A giant spider appeared. "Ridiculous" Echoed through the classroom. Soon enough, the spider had no legs and was just rolling around.

Jack rolled his eyes, Weasley #1's fear was a spider? Really? Pathetic.

He didn't pay much attention but watched as Nicolas Potter stepped up. The now giant snake turned into something terrifying to Wizards and Witchs everywhere in the Earth Dimension. A Dementor. Fear, itself. But Jack's eyes widened as the Boggart actualy started to suck out Nicolas' soul.

With a burst of speed, Jack shouldered Nicolas out of the Boggart's vision, having the creature turn on him.

What happened next scared the entire class.

The Boggart turned into two small boys, one with black hair, pale skin and flaming red eyes, the other with white-blonde hair, tan skin and glowing golden eyes. Jack sucked in a breath. He knew who they were. His best friends as a boy. When he was younger, more carefree. When he still had his innocence.

Adrian.

Nurin.

The ones he had to lock away.

"You did it Jack." 'Adrian' said. Nurin nodded in agreement. "You did it. We had plans, plans for a better world. For everyone. But your ruined them. You locked us away." Jack flinched, "You don't understand, I did what needed to be done! Our plans were insane! And I wouldn't, I couldn't, let you die. Not my friends. Not my brothers. We were not and are not powerful enough to do it. I never will. Never. Our lords are our lords for a reason. They hold power beyond our comprehension. They are the children of the Allfather. They are almighty. Even with Thanatos and Ailin, we still would have fallen! To try and userp our father's thrones, it is insane! Impossible! Only he could have done it. But he is dead. He died for us. Remember that. So I will not disrespect his sacrifice for our lives by simply throwing it away! You may have forgotten him, but I will _never _forget him. Remember that."

'Nurin' smirked, "We do Jack, oh yes, we do. And we also remember that you nearly killed us to put us in there. Maklrov died to, just like he did. And it was all your fault Jack. Not mine, not Adrian's, yours."

Jack snapped, "Silence Boggart. My shield might have failed for a moment, but now they are back. Leave this place Boggart, and never return. Ever."

The boggart Adrian growled, "As you wish. Good-bye Jack Frost." An evil smirk crept onto the boggart Adrian's face, "Or should I say Hadrian Potter? That was your name before you split, right?" And it was gone into the cabnet.

Jack's breath caught. He had been found out. He couldn't go back, he wouldn't! Not with them! Not with the Potters!" Nicolas slowly crept forwards, "Harry?" Jack was in a panic. His cover was blown barely after it started! Knowing what to do, Jack removed all emotion from his face, "Yes Nicolas?"

A second later, Jack was being squeezed tight by one James Potter. "Your alive! My son is alive!" And the dam broke. Rage filled him, hatred coursed through his limbs. As he was up in the air, he launched his head into James' nose, breaking it. He punched the eldest Potter in the stomache before kicking him in the chest, launching him into the wall.

"I will never be your son again, Potter! Not after what you did. You got me killed. And I will never forgive you for that. Never." And in a flurry of snow, Jack was ontop of his bed in the Slytherin dorms.

Quitly, he spoke under his breath, saying the chant over and over again.

"I am the snow. And the snow is me."

**A.N Hope that cleared everything up for you guys. Just to be sure, all of the Princes are parts of Hadrian's soul, as it had split from the grief of no love. Now, each Prince embodies a part of Harry. BTW Nurin and Adrian were Jack's best friends until he was nine, when he had to seal them away for planing to userp their fathers. Jack was in on it to, orginaly, until his friend, Tristan Maklrov, Ailin's older brother, died for trying to userp his father. Hope that clears everything up. Also, please review! All of the good feedback I've been getting makes me want to write more!**


End file.
